


Doppler Distance - Distancia Doppler

by blessende, marukusanagi



Series: Searching for Levi - Buscando a Levi [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessende/pseuds/blessende, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA -Cuando estás en una relacion a distancia, aprendes lo que puedes hacer. Y, en especial, lo que no puedes hacer. La historia de una fogosa estrella y un frígido planeta.[LevixEren] Parte del universo SEARCHING FOR LEVI - Buscando a Levi





	

**DOPPLER DISTANCE / DISTANCIA DOPPLER** **(1)**  
**o** _El fantasma que arruinó la vida social de Eren_ __  
(Universo 'Searching for Levi' - Transcurre en el año 2007) _  
**Escrito por**_ **Blessende / Traducción por** _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_

* * *

 

            El nombre del entrenador de boxeo de Eren era Finlay. Eren le decía ' _Fin_ ' **(2)** , a pesar de que el hombre insistía en ser llamado "Señor Fin". Eren se negaba a decirle así, porque señor Fin le hacia imaginar a un tiburón vestido como Don Corleone, fumando un cigarro y eso, sencillamente, estaba _mal_. El entrenador apretó la bolsa en la cara del moreno, sacándolo de la escapada imaginaria que hacia.

            'Che, Jaeger. Concentrate, querés. ¡Los cuartos de final de peso pluma son este sábado! ¡EL SABADO! ¿Te olvidaste?' **(3)**

            Eren asintió. 'Sí señor, lo recuerdo.'

            'Este es tu último año de secundaria. ¿Querés que Kirstein te patee el culo otra vez? Che, ¿eso querés?'

            '¡Mierda, no!', respondió Eren, lanzando un simulado jab a la bolsa. Del borde de sus ojos verdes, podía ver al anteriormente mencionado rubio ceniciento, entrenando duro en la otra punta de la arena. El entrenador de Jean entrenaba y moldeaba al joven hasta el hueso.

            Eren descubrió las venosas manos del entrenador Fin agarrándole la cabeza y sacudírsela con fuerza.

            'Te dije que te concentrés, ¿no?' dijo Fin, escupiendo en el suelo. (Los entrenadores de boxeo siempre escupían encima de las cosas, y Eren había aprendido hacia tiempo a estarse lejos de la zona de escupitajos). 'Bueno, dejame ver ese derechazo tuyo.'

            'Sí', repuso Eren, y lanzó su puño a las manos acolchadas del entrenador. Finlay le atrapó el puño con facilidad y le ladró que lo vuelva a intentar. Un gancho esta vez. Eren torció su muñeca y gritó con todo lo que tenía, pero el entrenador, nuevamente, se defendió bien, apartando al chico con comodidad. Eren le lanzó un hilera de golpes, pero el entrenador Fin se cubrió también.

            'Jaeger'. Dijo el hombre, disconforme con el resultado. 'Esto está mal.'

            '¿Ah?'

            'Ya sé que te pasa.'

            Eren bajo los puños, su energía drenada. Ay, dios, aquí viene. El sermón acerca de cuán vago era. 'Déjeme adivinar. ¿No le estoy poniendo las suficientes ganas?', pregunto Eren.

            El entrenador negó con la cabeza.

            '¡Ja! Al contrario, ¡das de más!'

            Eren miró al hombre, confundido.

            El entrenador Fin le hizo una demostración, mostrándole como lanzar el golpe y agarrar al enemigo por sorpresa.

            'Así. ¡Tenés que ser como el agua! Suave como el agua. ¡Pero vos! Vos, pibe, le pones demasiada testosterona. Lo capto. Cumpliste dieciocho. Es la edad de las hormonas, bla, bla. Ya sé que te hace falta.'

            Eren palideció.

            '¿Más práctica?', le preguntó con temor.

            El entrenador Fin volvió a negar con la cabeza y tosió, inhalando profundamente.

            'Nah. A vos, Jaeger, te hace falta coger.', anunció el hombre en su profunda, resonante voz.

            La declaración del entrenador hizo que la arena silenciara. Las parejas dejaron de practicar, los réferis dejaron de proferir las reglas, los otros entusiastas del club de box miraron desde sus lugares al moreno, divertidos. Desde el otro lado, hubo un sonoro golpe. Jean había golpeado su bolsa y, de tan sorprendido por el consejo de Finley, había vuelto la cabeza y olvidado el retorno. Golpeó a Jean en la nuca, derrumbándolo como un dominó.

            El grito de Jean se oyó fuerte y claro en el silencio.

            Así que, Eren sólo pudo responder una cosa.

            ' _¿Qué?_ ', replicó, sus cejas castañas alzándose al cielo.

            ..-..

 

            Eren yacía en su cama, leyendo los dibujos del techo con asco. Su espalda estaba sudada por la práctica, y había estado tan sorprendido por el consejo del señor Fin, que no se había cambiado de su ropa de práctica. Su vida había sido un viaje en montaña rusa. Uno, llevaba una doble vida, y secreta como Guardián de Paz. Dos, se estaba por graduar de los Cuerpos de Entrenamiento y de la Secundaria este año. Y no quería saber qué le daba más miedo. Tres, el idiota del gnomo verde irlandés de su entrenador quería que tuviera sexo (por las buenas o por las malas). Preferiblemente, para el sábado, antes de los cuartos de final contra Kirstein.

            Mierda. Nunca había sido bueno con las fechas límite.

            Por supuesto, había un mayor problema, que era con quién quería acostarse. Había una sola respuesta, y no había chances de que pasara pronto. Porque él estaba enamorado de un hombre once años mayor que él, su superior, el guardián escogido por el Estado, un sarcástico cara de póker con tendencia a hacer amenazas de muerte. Ah, y sí, quien también estaba a dos millones años luz de distancia. No era exactamente el tipo de relación a distancia que prometía una gran y maravillosa vida sexual. Y no ayudaba que Levi decidiera dejarlo con las ganas, a pesar de los repetidos intentos de Eren, y no, no tenía ninguna enfermedad por transmisión sexual, y sí, era capaz de mantener una relación adulta.

            Eren miró a su reloj pulsera, preguntándose si debería llamarlo.

 

            _Llámame a través de Gale sólo si es una situación de vida o muerte, mocoso._  

            _Enfatizo, de vida o muerte._

 

            Eren rumió acerca de si este particular dilema suyo contaba como de vida o muerte. Decidió apurarlo.

            'Gale', llamó a la red. 'Conéctame con Levi.'

            La red cliqueó una vez, estableciendo la conexión. Hubo tres timbrazos antes de que la llamada fuera atendida.

            Pronto, la irascible y hosca voz del cabo llenó el silencio de la habitación de Eren. No hubo saludos, ni falsas pretensiones de camaradería.

            'Dime que te estás muriendo. Porque ésa es la única excusa perdonable que tienes para llamarme a las tres de la mañana.'

            Eren cerró los ojos un momento, saboreando la voz. Ahogó una sonrisa.

            '¿Estás ahí?', inquirió la voz.

            'S-sí.'

            Hubo un breve silencio.

            '¿Qué diablos pasa?'

            Eren sintió que los ánimos le abandonaban.

            'Cabo… tengo una situación. Mi entrenador de boxeo cree…' tragó, preguntándose si había una manera menos burda de decirlo. 'Mi entrenador de boxeo cree que, eh, quenecesitocoger.', dijo tan rápidamente que las palabras se pegaron una a la otra.

            Hubo una pesada pausa. Cuando los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, Eren empezó a preguntarse si Gale se había desconectado, o que quizá el hombre le había colgado. Pero la estática en la conexión seguía, y Levi habló tras largo rato.

            'Quieres morir, ¿no, Eren? Si tu entrenador te dice que saltes de un piso setenta y dos, haznos un favor, y salta. Si quiere que tengas un revolcón, hazlo, pedazo de imbécil. ¿Acaso te parezco un _buzón de correo_? ¿Acaso te parezco un puto correo de consejos sentimentales?'

            Eren apretó los dientes.

            'Bromeas, ¿verdad? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides que haga?'

            Oyó la risa en la voz de su guardián. 'Es en serio. De hecho, te doy un consejo gratis. Si es una chica, asegúrate de usar protección. Si es un chico, asegúrate de que los dos usen protección, y lubricante. La preparación debe hacerla quien sea suficientemente estúpido para enamorarse de ti. La primera vez es difícil y dolorosa. A nadie le gusta ser tratado con rudeza, y, por favor, trata de no traerte ninguna de tus enfermedades terrícolas cuando regreses.'

            Hubo un pesado silencio.

            Eren apretó los dedos en un puño y los dedos cubrieron el reloj. Le clavó la mirad ala dial.

            'Sí, cabo.', respondió eren. 'Y, ¿sabe qué? Creo que _voy_ a hacerlo. _Gracias_ por todo.', dijo, agregando 'cabrón' por lo bajo, y se desconectó de Gale. Se quitó el auricular de la comunicación… y lo arrojó en el cajón de la mesita de luz, refunfuñando.

            Hubo un zumbido, y Eren se dio cuenta de que era su celular. Lo rescató del saco colgando de una silla, y leyó el mensaje que Armin le había mandado. Le pedía que revisara el foro online de la escuela. Eren tropezó hasta su laptop y la encendió. Se sentó en el escritorio y esperó, murmurando por lo bajo acerca de cuán cabrón era el cabo infernal. Cuando al fin estuvo en línea, se logueó en el foro escolar y bajó por los posteos. Encontró el cual Armin le había advertido.

 

            **_EREN JAEGER, busca sexo fácil._**  

            **_No hay problema con el género._**  

            **_Contáctenlo al siguiente numero- XXX-XX-XXX_**

 

            Su primera reacción al post fue de indignación. Pero, entonces, pero, entonces… consideró el consejo del Cabo.

            Armin le llamó al celular, oyéndose bastante agitado.

            'No te preocupes, Eren. Estoy seguro de que es otra de las bromas de Jean. Podemos reportarlo al administrador-'

            Eren sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos jade leían el post por diecisieteava vez.

            'No', le cortó Eren.

            'Espera… ¿acabas de decir que ' _no_ '?', inquirió Armin.

            'Sí, esto está _bien_. ¿Ese cabrón piensa que no puedo conseguir sexo? Bien, estoy a punto de matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. ¡Es perfecto!'

            ..-..

 

            Era perfecto, hasta el momento en que hubo un llamado a su puerta, y un muchacho se presentó a si mismo como 'Parra', se desnudó hasta quedar en calzoncillos y se enredó en los barrotes de su cama. Contra los malditos barrotes de la cama de Eren. El moreno casi tuvo una crisis de nervios. Los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron, y educadamente se excusó al baño, donde se pasó los siguientes quince minutos llamando a Armin.

            El rubio se tardó en atender su llamado.

            '¡Armin!', siseó Eren.

            Hubo una pausa.

            '¿Ahora qué hiciste?' preguntó su mejor amigo, exasperado.

            'Tengo a un tipo desnudo en mi cama', Eren se agachó contra la puerta, la abrió un poquito y espió hacia su cuarto. El joven seguía parado, posando como en El nacimiento de Venus. ' _Muy_ desnudo, por cierto.', enfatizó Eren.

            '¿Quién diablos es?' inquirió Armin.

            'No tengo puta idea. Dice que es de mi clase de cálculo. No recuerdo haberlo visto.'

            Armin soltó un suspiro. 'Eso es porque te pasas la mayor parte del tiempo _durmiendo_. Eren, tienes que salirte de este lio. Salte, hombre.'

            Eren empalideció como una hoja de papel.

            'No, no me cortes. Vamos, Armin. ¿Qué debo hacer?'

            Armin se rió. 'Bueno, creo que deberías preguntarle al tipo desnudo en tu cama. Estoy seguro de que estará muy interesado en _enseñártelo_.'

            '¡Arminnn!'

            Hubo otra risita ahogada.

            'Eren, esto es exactamente el por qué necesitas una verdadera cita. Y no escoger un atajo.' El rubio hizo una pausa. 'OK, tengo un plan.'

            '¿Plan? ¿Qué es?', preguntó ansiosamente Eren.

            'No te muevas.'

            Eren rió. '¿Ése es tu brillante plan maestro? ¿NO _MOVERME_? ¿Y qué hago? ¿ _Converso_ con la ducha?'

            Mientras, en la habitación de Eren Jaeger, el joven que se hacía llamar 'Parra' se preguntaba que le tomaba tanto tiempo a su nuevo beau **(4)**. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó pasos. Quietos, mecánicos pasos. Como un electrocardiograma. Rastreó el origen del ruido hasta el cajón de la mesita de luz, y descubrió un reloj dentro. Era un aparato singular, porque tenía el dial normal, pero en su circunferencia había pequeños botones. Un redondo y oblicuo botón verde estaba iluminado y, como se podría esperar de cualquier curioso adolescente de nuestra Tierra, lo apretó. Contra todo su sentido común.

            'Era hora', gruñó una impaciente voz.

            Parra miró el reloj con sorpresa.

            ¿Acababa de _hablar_?

            Hubo un largo, incómodo silencio.

            'No eres Eren. ¿Verdad?' la voz comandaba su conversación.

            'No señor.' Dijo Parra, a pesar de que no estaba seguro de porqué culminaba su respuesta con 'señor'. Parecía ser lo correcto.

            'No estará aquí para acostarse con el mocoso, ¿verdad?', le preguntó la hosca voz.

            Parra no estaba seguro de porqué le hablaba en tercera persona, pero respondió que sí, que esa era exactamente su intención, _señor_.

            Hubo una breve pausa.

            'Espero que tenga escrito su testamento.' Remarcó el fantasma.

            '¿Mi… testamento?'

            'Sí. Y su lápida. Porque, obviamente, no está informado de que ese joven padece _tricomoniasis'. **(5)**_

            '¿Trico-qué?'

            'Una mortal enfermedad. Que se transmite por vía sexual. Incurable. Los afectados mueren dentro de una semana. Horribles dolores desde el tercer día. Eren está en el día dos, imbécil.'

            'P-pero… nunca escuché de una enfermedad llamada tricoloqueseasis.'

            'Eso es porque es una epidemia, y su gobierno la oculta. Pero créame, la gente pronto empezará a caer como piezas de domino. Considerando que ustedes, los terrícolas, fornican como conejos, no es una sorpresa. Así que, ¿desea quedarse a contraer una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, a cambio de una noche de jolgorio, o valoriza lo que queda de su inútil existencia? La elección es completamente suya.'

            Parra saltó de la cama, agarró sus cosas y abandonó el cuarto sin chistar.

            Cuando Eren decidió por fin salir de su baño (se había cansado de charlar con la ducha y el inodoro), ya tenía todo un discurso armado en la cabeza de como disculparse con Parra y explicarle que, tal vez, _esto_ no era una buena idea al fin y al cabo.

            Salvo porque su cuarto estaba vacío.

            Al igual que su cama.

            Sorpresivamente, Eren no estaba desilusionado. De hecho, estaba aliviado.

            El entrenador Finlay no.

            ..-..

 

            Era una noche estrellada.

            Eren llevó una cerveza, Oreos (sí, le encantaban) y su reloj pulsera a la terraza. Se sentó en las frías tejas, y abrió la lata de cerveza, observando el liquido espumante salir. Estaba celebrando una trágica derrota en los cuartos de final. El entrenador Finlay había anunciado su retiro, llorando lágrimas de desilusión. Porque Eren había sido descalificado, y Jean declarado ganador por default. Pero eh, al menos logró darle un solido puñetazo al caracaballo antes de que el réferi le diera un silbatazo y llamara a una pausa. Ese sonido contaba como celebración, ¿verdad?

            Eren se rascó los moretones de las mejillas, encogiéndose ligeramente.

            Gale indicó una llamada entrante y Eren se alargó a atenderla.

            De nuevo, no hubo saludos.

            'Y… ¿ganaste?' preguntó la voz, directa al punto.

            Eren largó una risita.

            'Nop.'

            '¿A pesar de haber cogido? Su entrenador erró. No es un problema con su testosterona, soldado. Admítalo, simplemente es patético en peleas de puño.'

            Eren sonrió, su mirada dirigiéndose a las estrellas.

            'Tal vez usted pueda enseñarme, señor.'

            'Ya es suficientemente malo tener que hacerle de niñera. Soy un hombre ocupado, mocoso.'

            'Y aun así, me está llamando en un sábado por la noche. Admítelo, te sientes solo.'

            'Pfft,' fue la respuesta del otro lado.

            Hubo un extraño e inesperado silencio, y Eren rastreó a la constelación de Orión, las brillantes estrellas del cazador.

            'Eh, cabo', dijo Eren, sonriendo al comunicador. 'Es una gran vista desde este lado. ¿Qué tal del suyo?'

            Oyó al hombre rezongar. Eren oyó las puertas del balcón del 1263 abrirse. El sonido de los pasos y quizás Levi estaba afuera, tratando de ver las estrellas también.

            'La vista es terrible. Brumoso como de costumbre. Y los molestos gatos de la señora Norman maúllan invocando a la muerte como pequeños horrores.'

            Eren contuvo una sonrisa.

            'Bueno, al menos me tiene a mi esta noche de sábado, señor.'

            'Sí, tú, yo… y Gale, ¿eh?'

* * *

 

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCCION: Me divertí mucho traduciendo este capitulo extra. mi idea era tambien traducir 'El diente susurrante', ya que estaré unos dias sin tiempo para traducir, pero por diversos motivos sólo llegué con este. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

            **1** _Doppler es un termino que alude a, más o menos estemos del origen de un ruido, más o menos fuerte se lo escucha. El famoso efecto doppler._

            **_2_** _Aquí hay un juego de palabras, ya que 'fin' a secas en ingles es 'aleta de pez'_

            **_3_** _Debido a que Fin habla en un inglés tosco, le puse acento argentino._

            **_4_** _Hermoso en francés._

            **_5_** _Es el nombre científico para la gonorrea. Levi esta gastándole una broma al pobre chico._

   
 


End file.
